Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting device and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of the Prior Art
An organic light emitting device emits light using an electroluminescence phenomenon in which an organic compound placed between electrodes emits light when electric current flows between the electrodes. Further, an organic light emitting display device is a device for displaying an image by controlling an amount of electric current flowing to the organic compound to adjust an amount of emitted light.
The organic light emitting display device has an advantage in that it is possible to make it light weight and thin while emitting light using a thin organic compound between the electrodes.
In the case that the organic light emitting device is driven by an oxide thin film transistor (TFT), if a characteristic of the oxide is changed due to various factors, a change in electric behavior of the transistor may cause a threshold voltage shift. If the extent of the threshold voltage shift is outside a compensation range for a circuit driving an organic light emitting panel, the threshold voltage shift may result in a stain or a deviation of luminance that may be visible on the screen.
Accordingly, the threshold voltage shift may be an important factor causing degradation of the organic light emitting display device, and may limit use of the oxide thin film transistor in driving the display device.